After The Rain
by Daisy-Hime
Summary: [One-Shot] En un día muy lluvioso, Daisy se ve obligada a quedarse en la mansión de Luigi, cosa que hará que pasen una noche larga y luego de las evidencias a la mañana siguiente, serán interrogados cabciosamente xD {Regular Summary}.-:Lemon:-


**After The Rain~**

_Luigi x Daisy_

~Referencias:

**Lemon, Romance…**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**E**ra un día nublado, Luigi había invitado a Daisy a tomar una taza de té en su mansión, en donde Mario no interrumpiera con sus estupideces y frases con doble sentido.

-Me encanta este Té ¿De qué es? – Preguntó Daisy saboreando el té

-De Canela, es mi favorito- Dijo Luigi volviendo a tomar un sorbo de té

-Wow, tiene un sabor muy…em…bueno? Jejeje- Se rió tímidamente y se maldijo mentalmente por no decir la palabra correcta

Luigi le sonrió ante lo incómodo que se ponía el ambiente, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hora es, Weegee?- Preguntó la princesa dulcemente

-Las 5 (Las 15 horas en otros países) de la tarde

De repente, las gotas de lluvia chocaban con el techo, estaba lloviendo.

-Oh…- ella se levantó y puso su vista sobre la ventana

-Pasa algo?- Preguntó curioso el fontanero mirando a Daisy

Luigi se acercó un poco más a ella quedando detrás de ella, sin embargo, ella se giró violentamente hacía él, rozando sus narices y forzados a verse a los ojos

-Y-Yo… Lo s-siento D-dai…- No pudo dejar de tartamudear, cuando sintió los dulces labios de ella posarse en los suyos.

Ella se abrazó del cuello de Luigi, mientras profundizaba más el beso, mientras, que el fontanero la agarraba temblorosamente por la cintura. Los 2 se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de aliento.

-D-Daisy Y-Yo emm No Fue mi- El Fontanero no logró terminar, puesto que fue interrumpido

*Ring Ring*

Sonó el telefono

-Aló?- preguntó Luigi

-Hola Luigi, puedo comunicarme con Daisy?- era uno de los sirvientes del castillo

-Es para ti- Dijo Luigi dándole el teléfono a Daisy

-Hola- Dijo ella serenamente- Emm creo que esta bien- Afirmó ella colgando el teléfono.

-Luigi, ¿P-Puedo quedarme en tu casa?- Preguntó ella tímidamente

-Sí- el sonrojo era aún presentes en sus mejillas

-Gracias, emm puedes mostrarme algo de ropa, ni importa de quien sea

-Si, déjame mostrarte tu cuarto

Luigi y Daisy caminaron al cuarto de huéspedes, que se situaba a tres habitaciones después de la de Luigi

-En los cajones hay ropa de diferentes tamaños, ponte la que quieras, cualquier cosa, estaré en mi cuarto.

-Ok

Daisy se puso una pijama de pantalón por la rodilla y una camisa manga larga abotonable, era las 7 de la tarde y le trajeron la cena a su cuarto...

*Toc Toc*

-Pase- gritó ella del otro lado de la puerta

-Hola- saludó Luigi tímidamente dejando una bandeja de comida sobre sus piernas

-Gracias- Dijo ella mientras esbozó una sonrisa

-Estaré en... mi cuarto... cualquier cosa- Dijo Luigi hiendo se a su cuarto

Daisy empezó a comer y tomó un libro que estaba en un estante y lo comenzó a leer, realmente Luigi tenía un buen gusto literario, un poco de drama, suspenso y romance...

Eran las 9 (21 horas) de la noche y Daisy no lograba dormir, sentía la curiosidad de sentir la piel de aquel muchacho contra la suya, pero, debía resistirse a la sensación.

La lluvia empezó a caer nuevamente, y el frío era inevitable, Daisy estaba a punto de congelarse, y ... no resistió mas, giró el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto y caminó despacio hacia el cuarto de Luigi, giró el pomo y se encontró a un Luigi plenamente dormido, acurrucado en sus sabanas, ella se acostó suavemente al lado de Luigi y lo abrazó, él solamente rodeó inconscientemente su cintura, ella se sonrojó y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Luigi.

Minutos después, Luigi había sentido como un olor a jazmín invadía su nariz, abrió levemente sus ojos y se encontró una cabellera marrón sacudirse entre su pecho, el se separó bruscamente y ella reaccionó de golpe

-¿¡Q-Que p-pas..?!

-Tranquilo! Solo.. tenía frío y.. ya sabes, disculpa por no preguntarte antes- Dijo ella apenada por la reacción de Luigi

-Esta Bien- Dijo Luigi acomodando su cabello

Ella se fue acercando a él y le plantó un beso que cada vez se fue haciendo más profundo, fogoso y ardiente. Luego Luigi chupó suavemente el cuello de Daisy dejando una pequeña marca roja, y luego el fue directo a los labios de ella, volviendo al profundo beso que tenían. Daisy gimió ante lo fuerte que se volvía el beso, ella le dió una gran mordida al cuello de Luigi, dejándole una marca roja, así, los dos mutuamente se desabotonaban sus camisas, siguiendo así, quedando desnudos.

Por naturaleza, Daisy tapó sus, ni tan pequeños, ni tan grandes, senos, Daisy se sonrojó y vió que la mano de Luigi se levantaba pero retrocedía.

-Adelante.. puedes tocar- dijo Daisy retirando las manos de sus senos

El primero los apretó tímidamente, y luego jugó con sus pezones, sacando pequeños gemidos, luego él acercó su boca a los erectos pezones y lo lamió y mordió repetitivamente.

Ella se retorcía antes los toques y decidió cambiar de posiciones, ella encima de él. Ella pasó su dedo por los pantalones de Luigi, él se limitó a no gemir durante las caricias iniciales que le proporcionaba su acompañante.

Ella bajó los pantalones para ver un bóxer apunto de explotar, ella lo bajó temerosamente ya que nunca había visto uno, y al bajarlo había un gran y grueso miembro que Luigi le avergonzaba que miraran.

-Luigi ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo tímidamente

-S-Si?

-Eres virgen?

-Si

-¿¡Con esta anaconda que tienes?!

- Si, porque?

- Por nada...

Fue imprevisto, cuando Daisy metió levemente el miembro en su boca

- Aah~ Daisy- Gimió él al sentir la tibia lengua de Daisy alrededor de su miembro

Después de unos minutos, Luigi se había corrido en la boca de Daisy, y ella no tardó en probarlo.

Luego ella se posicionó debajo de él y se posicionó

-Te va a doler? - preguntó Luigi sosteniendo una de las piernas de Daisy

- No lo sé, Sabes Luigi...

-Si?

-Me gustas...cada parte de ti

Luigi se sonrojó violentamente, pero no se iba a quedar callado

-Tu no me gustas- Daisy frunció el seño y acomodó el puño para golpearlo en la cabeza- Me encantas~- Dijo él acercándose a su oído

Daisy se abrazó del cuello de Luigi y antes de meter su miembro...

-Daisy, ¿Tú eres virgen?

-Si... sé amable por favor

En eso, Luigi metió suavemente su miembro en la intimidad de Daisy, ella se aferró fuertemente a su espalda con sus uñas casi clavándoselas, y luego ella comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente con las embestidas.

Y Así comenzó una noche llena de pasión, las gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos en movimiento.

Los dos tuvieron un orgasmo juntos y luego se abrazaron y se acurrucaron para después dormir, pacíficamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente...<strong>

**L**uigi se despidió de Daisy, y ella volvió a su castillo, tapándo con su cabello la marca que Luigi le había dejado, mientras que él había olvidado por completo esa marca.

Cuando Luigi llegó a casa, Mario se quedó mirando precisamente la marca de Luigi.

-Que le pasó a tu cuello?- Preguntó Mario, el sabía una que otra razón del porqué, se veía a simple vista que fue bastante reciente

-N-Nada!- Luigi se puso nervioso al recordar

-Dime Luigi...¿Perdiste la virginidad?- Preguntó Mario entrecerrando los ojos

-No...- Dijo Luigi mirando hacia otro lado

-Vamos Hermano! Con quién tuviste una aventura ayer?- Preguntó pícaro el bigotudo regordete

-Con nadie!- Dijo Luigi nervioso, no le gusta cuando Mario se vuelve un preguntón.

-Anda dime y no le digo a nadie!- insistió

-Solo te diré que... fue con una "amiga"

-Enserio? Con quién?

-No sé- Dijo Luigi y se fue a su cuarto

-Sé que fue con Daisy!- gritó Mario

Luigi abrió sus ojos como platos y tragó saliva

-Como se te ocurre?, Obviamente que no!- Luigi sudaba frío

-Créeme o no, Peach me dijo que vió a Daisy con una marca peculiar en el cuello, ella también negó haber tenido algo, solamente afirmó haber estado en...tu mansión por un rato

-Eso no te incumbe!- Luigi subió enojado y nervioso

* * *

><p><strong>En el palacio de Daisy...<strong>

-¿Con quién estuviste anoche?- Preguntó Peach

-Con nadie- Dijo Daisy peinando su cabello

-Sé que estuviste en la mansión de Luigi... Acaso se pasaron de la raya ustedes dos?- señalo Peach la parte del cuello en donde se encontraba la mordida

-No...- Daisy rodó los ojos

-Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga, solo... sé sincera conmigo!

-Bien, perdí la virginidad con...- Daisy se pusó nervioso y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-Luigi?- Dijo Peach bastante pícara

-A-Así es- Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

-Y puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-¿Es grande o pequeño?

-Peach!- Daisy se había sonrojado violentamente

-Solo quiero saber!

-Es ... ya tu sabes...

-Aah!- Dijo Peach pícara

-Y dime ¿El también era virgen?

-Si

-Entonces fue la primera vez de los dos?

-Si

-Y Que tal lo hace? Bien o mal?

-PEACH!, ya no voy a responder esas preguntas!

-Esta bien! cálmate, no te enojes!

-Como no lo voy a hacer si estas invadiendo un momento privado

-Jejeje Lo siento xD

**Fin..**

* * *

><p><strong>(N.A)<strong>

Adoré este Lemon *u* me costó mucho (2 días pensando y 3 horas escribiendo x.x) Pero eh traído este Fic,puesto a que eh visto muy poco lemons de esta pareja, y los fic's de los gringos no son tan... descriptivos como los latinos y los españoles xD, así que me centraré en hacer más fics de esta pareja que tanto me gusta! :3 Espero lo hayan Disfrutado *0* :), Gracias por los reviews!

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
